Ulubienica Kruka
by the secret chord
Summary: Bethy to dziecko z biednej dzielnicy pozostawione same sobie i rozpaczliwie szukające towarzystwa. Jej świat tworzą książki, ukochana kotka i pewnien tajemniczy przyjaciel. Możliwa kontynuacja.


W oddali zagrzmiało. Skłębione czarne chmury snuły się nisko po niebie, zapowiadając prawdziwą ulewę. Deszcz jest piękny. Gdy pada, cichną niemiłosierne wrzaski na podwórku. W domu przestaje być jasno. Siedząc w kącie podczas deszczu, znika to dziwne uczucie, że coś przepływa między twoimi palcami, że coś tracisz. O tym rozmyślała Bethy, siedząc i gładząc bezwiednie czarnego kota, z nadzieją usłyszenia w końcu kojącego, jednostajnego szumu za oknem.

- Kurwa mać! Zadowolony jesteś z siebie ty mały padalcu?! - darła się mama na Kevina. Chyba znowu niechcący wylał jej whiskey.

Brzęk tłuczonego szkła, płacz dziecka. Dym papierosowy. Zgnilizna. Podarta sukienka wisiała na drzwiach szafy. Zdecydowanie, pomyślała. Jej dom, Barking, to jedna wieczna zgnilizna. Poszarpane, zgrzybiałe kanapy, chwiejące się stoły obstawione butelkami. Cztery piętrowe łóżka i jeden kosz zabawek. Linoleum, z dziurami po niedopałkach. Smutne, posiniaczone dzieci.

Prześlizgnęła wzrokiem po patykowatych nogach, brudnej koszuli i wreszcie przekrwionych oczach swojego drugiego brata. Znowu dostał od ojca, za wczorajszą ucieczkę. Bethy nigdy by nie zdradziła, że wie gdzie chodzi Varen. Czarny kot zamruczał lubieżnie. Varena więzi kraina snów, a sny sporo kosztują.

Cóż, kotku, będziesz musiał zejść na chwilę. W końcu zaczęło padać, a deszcz niesie ukojenie. Bethy nigdy nikomu nie zdradzi, że jest coś jeszcze. Podczas deszczu, zawsze przychodzi Kruk.

Krucha blondynka w czarnej, wełnianej sukience wyszła na ganek. Z podkrążonymi, niewyspanymi oczami sprawiała wrażenie podobne do małych morderczyń z filmów grozy. Wbrew stwarzanym pozorom, nie była dziwnym dzieckiem. Chyba, że za dziwne uznamy to, że wolała towarzystwo książek niż ludzi.

W końcu go dostrzegła. Kruk szedł szybkim krokiem, załatwiając jakieś ważne sprawy małego Księcia. Bethy chciałaby kiedyś zobaczyć tego chłopca, który mógł wydawać Krukowi rozkazy. Gdyby miała taką moc, kazałaby Krukowi sprawić, żeby deszcz nigdy nie przestał padać.

- Witaj, maleńka. - Bethy drgnęła wystraszona nagłym przyjściem przyjaciela. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale z rezygnacją zauważyła, że Kruk wita się z jej czarną kotką – Eurydyką. Taki już był. Bethy kochała książki, Kruk kochał koty.

- Pewnie znów jesteś głodna? - To pytanie było skierowane do Bethy, która nieśmiało pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Pijanej mamie nie chciało się robić obiadów, a Jim się z nią nie podzieli.

- W takim razie smacznego. - gość podał jej sporych rozmiarów rogalika z dżemem. Bethy była wdzięczna, ale mimo wszystko nie lubiła przyjmować prezentów Kruka. Wyższość, jaką miał w oczach, sprawiała, że Bethy czuła się mała i głupia. Jeszcze mniejsza i głupsza niż jest.

Pałaszując rogalika przyglądała się wysokiemu, czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie, właśnie zachwycającemu się (po raz setny) Eurydyką. Lubiła go. To Beth odkryła już dawno temu, ale ostatnio poczuła, że Kruk chyba też ją lubi. Gdyby deszcz mógł padać codziennie...

- Co dzisiaj musiałeś zrobić? - pytała z zaciekawieniem. Opowiadania Kruka były czasem nawet lepsze niż książki. Bethy uwielbiała gdy jej czytał, ale jeszcze bardziej lubiła gdy opowiadał. Intonacja z jaką mówił była wtedy bardziej naturalna, a jego oczy (nie licząc zabaw z Eurydyką) tylko wtedy traciły kpiący wyraz. Szczerze mówiąc, Kruk mógłby jej nawet wyrecytować przepis na szarlotkę, a pewnie siedziałaby i słuchała z wypiekami na twarzy.

- Niestety nic ciekawego, Bethy. Doglądałem pracowników na budowie. - odpowiedział aksamitnie, nie przerywając sobie w pieszczeniu kotki.

- Czy ten cały Książę się tu wprowadzi? - Miała na to szczerą nadzieję. Książę byłby blisko, a gdzie Książę, tam Kruk.

- Tak, niebawem wprowadzimy się do rezydencji. Widzę, że ci smakowało. – wytarł chusteczką dżem z policzków Bethy. To był jeden z powodów, dla których wyczekiwała deszczu. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś okazał jej czułość lub troskę.

- Tak, dziękuję. - spłonęła rumieńcem. Nie lubiła wychodzić przy nim na niezdarę.

Mężczyzna bez słowa wstał i zaczął zbierać swoje liczne torby z ziemi. A podobno był tylko na budowie.

- Kiedy znów przyjdziesz?

- Wrócę. Nie dam ci przecież umrzeć z głodu. - rzucił jej pożegnalny uśmiech i udał się w kierunku najbliższej dorożki. Pewnie Księcia denerwowały spóźnienia Kruka. Dziewczynce zrobiło się ciepło na sercu. Ktoś ryzykował dla niej swoją pracą. Czy to znaczy, że była dla niego ważna?

Bethy odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym wzięła na ręce Eurydykę. Cóż, przedstawienie musi trwać. Teraz pójdą na górę, do książek. Jutro chmury odpłyną, wyjdzie Słońce, tak wyczekiwane przez wszystkich, tylko nie Bethy. Przeczekają w ciemnościach aż znowu Książę wyda rozkaz, aż ojciec znów zbije Jima lub Varena. Aż znowu spadnie ten życiodajny deszcz.

Gdyby mogło padać codziennie...


End file.
